garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 701 - Decline Of Civilization
Opening Dean opened with talking about Rocko's ingesting of the hot chip in Show 700. They praised Patty and how well the show went. Tom Leykis said, "Patricia" and the pair announced his presence in the studio. Due to a scheduling error Tom was not able to be present at 700. Gary said within the company Tom is the Owner, President, CEO, Vitner, Head Money man, but Tom doesn't use most of the titles. Special Guest Tom Leykis * The group described the process of exiting CBS Radio. * They retouched on what happened where Tom wasn't told what the date and Time was. Dean was not in the mindspace to remember to tell Tom, but Tom was at the ready the entire time. * The Gary and Dino was the first show to air because of Tom's contract with CBS precluded him from appearing on air or he would forfeit his paycheck. * Gary and Dino are among one of the first audio podcasts on the internet to reach 700, a feat accomplished they believe only by Adam Carolla and Joe Rogan. * The group discussed the joy of not working at the Radio station itself. * Dean discussed the Amazement that Tom arranged a booze cruise. Tom responded by saying the few women on the cruise would be crawling over you for a more than 24 hour cruise. Dean referenced that Stephanie tumbled during show 700 * Tom's Father's Drinking Habits * Television back in the 60's and 70's Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review Iron City Light Gary opened the segment by describing to Tom the Review. Tom said the nose of the beer was certainly of a lower echelon beer. Tom said the beer was not offensive. Tom and Gary agreed the beer was not offensive and very sessionable. They continued the conversation about beer in general and how many craft beers are actually owned by large brewers. Show Topics * ~1:20:00 Gary apologized to Mike Timpson for a bad Mic, but since it was unexpected Mike didn't need one. Mike told a story about how Juan in Seattle approached his car. When brought on the phone Dean showed concern that Mike not showing up at enough shows. Mike acknowledges that White Lauren tried talking sense into Juan and Danny from Oregon tried to clear a path. Frankie MacDonald 50 cent shared a video of Frankie being chased by "tigers." Ask Frankie * Chuck how is there snow when it's 55 out, Frankie said the temperature between the ground and air can be different, especially in the upper atmosphere. It's also known as "wet snow" * Juan in Seattle asked if Vampires eat pizza, Frankie said vampires have to watch for Garlic * Londa from Florida asked why it's so hot, Frankie said because of wind from the Gulf of Mexico. Storms are caused by the jet stream from the north * Rudy from Banning asked about Logas, Frankie saw it 3 times he thought it was great * NASCAR Marshal asked Frankie's Favorite month, July * David from Seattle asked if Pineapple is OK on pizza, Frankie said that is a Hawaiian recipe * Aaron asked what is harder to build a cube or a tent, cube * Luis from Sylmar asked is Frankie will come to see the eclipse, Frankie said it is not happening in Sidney, NS it's happening in South Carolina * Esteban from Glendale, AZ asked about a possible ice age in 2030, Frankie said it will happen because of the melting of the polar ice caps * Johnny G from Norwalk asked how many cases of cut glass have their been this winter. Frankie interpreted the question as cut glass causes a hazard requiring careful cleanup as it could be a danger. Johnny G revealed it was a joke about how cold nipples get hard and thus can metaphorically cut glass. Mr. Bobby's Neighborhood Miss Londa described an incident at a job she has where she was required to report a possible theft to the police. A person who thought that Londa reported to him to the police made threatening gestures to which Londa grabbed a machete. Londa joked about how it's been so hot recently that she turned 30 shades blacker. Returning to the incident Londa described how disputes are settled in low-income neighborhoods. Londa made fun of how Bobby's kneecaps were sunburnt. Londa asked where Bobby is sometimes when she's "ready to go", Gary and Dino tried to explain how when Bobby is on pills he might not be awake. The call ended unexpectedly when she was mid-sentence/ Guests * Chuck from Powell Butte talked about the wet snow and Tom Leykis's appearances on the Gary and Dino show. Chuck then he talked about his upcoming Trip to Italy. * Juan in Seattle said he was, "back in this shithole." He and Gary talked about his activities in show 700 * Rudy from banning answered on speakerphone to loud static and then picked up which lowered the static. Rudy talked about Chief Kief's and Milo's appearance on show 700 * NASCAR Marshall could not remember when the peanut butter and jelly sandwich snack exchange that Tom Leykis participated in. NASCAR missed most of the Timpson performance live. * David from Seattle was not able to be at Show 700 due to having to work that day. * Aaron from San Fransisco (calling himself "pain in the ass stewart"), he opened with saying he was there for the Alex from Milbrae Diet Coke incident that occurred in San Francisco the week before. Aaron talked about how he needed to go to the bathroom, very quickly after the show. He lost his keys in an unpleasant place during the time he lost himself. On top of this he had a date afterward and she found evidence of what happened. ** Line 1 said it was Funny ** Line 2 said it was making him fall asleep ** Line 3 It was late ** Rudy: More Poo Stories The Deep Fry Snack Exchange Dragonfly Shrimp Chips from Georgie Porgie Don't be Stupid